Mejores Amigas ¿O no?
by ZaryG
Summary: ¿Quién era la menuda chica que estaba ahí? Nada más, ni menos, que Aria Hikumori. La mejor amiga de Yui Komori. [AyatoxYui] [ReijixOcxLaito]
1. Conociendo a los Sakamakis (Parte Uno)

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son propiedad de __Rejet._

 ** _Nota:_** _S_ _eguire la lógica del anime._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Futura pareja Oc_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Uno**_

¿Quién era la menuda chica que estaba ahí? Nada más, ni menos, que Aria Hikumori.

Una chica con el cabello negro como la noche, ojos de color chocolate, una pequeña nariz, y una piel de un color blanquecino.

¿Cómo era ella? Es una chica con un temperamento algo fuerte, pero bastante tranquila cuando trataban de hacerla enojar, o eso aseguraba ella.

La pregunta seria... ¿Cómo se relacionó con Yui Komori? Fue algo muy sencillo, estudian en la misma Academia Nocturna.

El hecho de que empezarán a hablarse fue un milagro, ella no solía hablar con las personas para evitar conflictos, pero una menuda chica rubia se había acercado a ella con ganas de ser amigas. Eso fue irracional a sus ojos.

Ella no quería estar ligada a nadie, trataba de ignorar que mayormente todo rastro de felicidad. Sus padres la matarían, de eso si estaba completamente segura, aun recordaba su primera platica con ella.

-¿Porque siempre estás sola? Creo que no tienes amigos, al igual que yo... Tu... ¿Q-Quieres ser mi amiga, Aria -chan? -Titubeó un poco al hacer la última pregunta, algo nerviosa.

 _«Menuda chica... ¿Estará bien decir que si? Da igual, ella no tiene amigos, entonces... ¡Yo seré su amiga!»_

-Claro, me encantaría ser tu amiga, Yui -san. -Dijo, con el leve atisbo de una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Aria -chan! -Exclamo, lanzándose a los brazos de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

Aquella actitud le sorprendió, pero sabía lo que intentaba hacer, quería que le diera un abrazo. El abrazo que afirmaría su amistad ante todas las cosas... ¿No?

En ocasiones era difícil que se vieran, la pelinegra estaba en el mismo curso que Reiji, aunque siempre organizaban sus horarios para pasar por los menos unos cintos minutos por hora, las dos se apreciaban mucho, y eran muy buenos amigas. En palabras de Yui, ella era, su mejor amiga en el mundo.

Ese día, iría a visitar la casa de la rubia, nunca pregunto por qué no podían verse afuera de la Academia, pero incluso ella pudo notar que era un tema difícil.

¿Acaso su mejor amiga le ocultaba algo? Y aunque fuera así, no tendría nada que reclamarle, ella nunca le habla de sus padres. Sus insoportables padres.

-¡Aria -chan, es hora de irnos! -Exclamo, parándose enfrente de la contraria.

Al examinarla pudo notar que venía agotada, algo que le dejó en claro que vino corriendo hasta el sitio, habían acordado encontrarse ahí para luego irse cuando a su amiga y sus primos. En su opinión, no se parecían en nada, a menos que notarás la palidez de la piel, era lo único que tenían igual.

-Claro, ¿Algo que deba saber antes de irnos? Me refiero a si debo actuar de una forma u otra, no quiero molestar tanto pero sabes que si me enojo no podre controlar mis respuestas con tus primos. -Comento, alzando su vista hacia la de ojos rojos.

-Eh... Sólo no los hagas enfadar, eso es todo, pero si te hacen algo debes decirme de inmediato ¿Okey? -Hablo con una tímida sonrisa.

A pesar de que no se notara, pudo notar la firmeza en la voz de ella, ante aquello solo se limitó a asentir para luego seguirla en un sepulcral silencio que se expandió ante ellas dos con sumo descaro.

-¡Chichinashi, te tardaste mucho! -Dijo un pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante sobre sus labios.

-Fue mi culpa, debí haberle dicho a Aria -chan que me esperará en un lugar más cerca. -Musitó la rubia con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la trajera? Estamos en el mismo curso, eso nos hubiera ahorrado tiempo. Ahora, muevan sus pies y entren al auto. Ahora. -Exigió un chico de cabellos oscuros.

El debía ser el mayor de todos, aunque no muy lejos de él estaba un chico de cabellos rubios que parecía estar dormido, o quizás solo ignoraba a las personas de su alrededor. Un chico de cabellos violetas que abrazaba un peluche con fuerza, incluso le susurraba cosas. Otro que usaba un gorro, pero claramente su cabello era de un castaño cobrizo. Y el que parecía ser el menor, un peliblanco con el ceño fruncido. Ya había descrito a los otros dos.

Lo único que no entendía en el sitio era saber porque todos la miraban como si fuera un dulce manjar, bueno, no exactamente todos. El rubio, y el pelinegro parecían en otro mundo, además de que el pelirrojo le dedicaba toda su atención a su amiga la rubia. Lo único que le asusta a era las miradas del que tenía un peluche, el del gorro y el que parecía estar enojado.

Soltó un suspiro mientras le dedicaba toda su atención al techo de la limusina en la cual iban todos los presentes, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos, y se permitió cerrar los ojos para poder descansar la vista.

Sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo, casi instintivamente abrió sus ojos, pero con lentitud porque casi se quedaba dormida allí mismo. Fue en ese momento que noto la increíble cercanía del chico del gorro con ella, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de su cara.

-Ah... ¡Qué adorable bitch -chan~! Deberíamos divertirnos, ¿No piensas lo mismo~? Nfu~. -Susurro con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Siento romper sus ilusiones, pero estaré ocupada hoy y toda la vida, aunque le puedo hacer una cita para que se vaya directo al demonio. -Respondió con calma, ignorando el rostro de él.

-¡Ahora tendremos nueva bitch -chan! ¿No es así, Reiji? Nfu~.-Lo miro de reojo, como si estuviera buscando su apoyo.

-No estoy para tus juegos, Laito. Además, ya tenemos una novia ¿Por qué tener otra? ¿Planeas vengarte porque te dijo que no? No seas inmaduro y comprende la situación antes de decir algo. -Sentenció, acomodando sus lentes con su mano diestra.

-¿Crees que no noté como la mirabas? Tu también quieres probarla, echarle el diente, destrozarla, hacerla pedir por mas... ¿O no? ¿No es la hora de tener otra novia? Ya bitch -chan trajo a otra bitch -chan. Nfu~. -Exclamo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Laito -kun! Todos prometieron que no iban a tocarla ¿Van a romper su promesa? Es mi única amiga, no quiere que piense que solo la utilice para llevarla a la mansión. -Exclamo con cierta súplica en su voz.

-Ah... Háganlo por Yui, no quiero verla lloriqueando porque perdió a la chica emo. -Hablo Ayato, el pelirrojo, con cierto tono burlón.

-No la veo porque quiera hacer algo mas con ella, solo me pregunto como es que Reiji acepto que ella viniera así de fácil. -Chasqueo la lengua el peliblanco, irritado.

-Yui hizo un trato conmigo, además, ella no representa ninguna amenaza para nosotros. –Musito, acomodando sus lentes.

 _«¿Acaso creen que no puedo oírlos? Ah… Prometí no enojarme con ellos, ahora entiendo porque lo dijo, son irritantes todos ellos»_

-Bitch –chan, ¿No está ignorando? ¡Qué maleducada es~! Nfu~.–Dijo Laito, soltando una risita.

-¿Me hablas a mi? Tengo nombre, y no es perra precisamente, soy Aria. –Dijo, mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

Todos la miraron en silencio, aunque el único que estaba divertido con la situación era el chico del gorro, supuso que era porque su personalidad era la de un loco pervertido en busca de sexo a cada rato. El chico de los lentes, Reiji, la miraba de una extraña forma, y estaba segura que era a ella porque Yui estaba sentada junto al pelirrojo.

-Aria –chan, ¿Sabes dónde vas a dormir? En mi habitación, te vas a divertir mucho, ya verás. –Musito la rubia, con una sonrisa.

La voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos, seguramente trataba de romper el repentino silencio que se había formado en la limusina, por su parte, solo había asentido.

-Bitch –chan es de pocas palabras… Nfu~. –Susurro Laito, soltando una risita.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto como soy? No lo entiendo. –Soltó un suspiro.

 _«Sera una larga noche…»_

-¿Por qué no me importaría lo que haría, bitch –chan? Nfu~. –Dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡A-Aria –chan, ya hemos llegado! –La tomo de la mano para luego salir de ahí.

-Que bien… -Soltó un suspiro.

No protesto cuando la chica jalo su mano para guiarla a algún sitio en aquella mansión, no podía negar que ese sitio era enorme, si Yui no estuviera con ella ya se habría perdido.

* * *

¡Bien! Aquí me ven arriesgándome este sensualon fandom... ¡Dejen sus opiniones, por favor! Criticas constructivas, se les agradece.

Sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo~.


	2. Conociendo a los Sakamakis (Parte Dos)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son propiedad de Rejet._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Seguire la lógica del anime._

 _ **Advertencia:** Futura pareja Oc_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Dos.**_

Al parecer su rubia estaba bastante familiarizada con aquel sitio más de lo que ella le había dicho, supuso que no quiso hablar de eso o simplemente solía tener mucho tiempo libre para poder andar por ahí libremente. Aunque se le hacía difícil imaginar a Yui andando por ahí con libertad, a sus ojos la rubia era muy tímida y que le hablara para poder ser amigas fue un completo milagro, incluso ella lo admitió apenada.

Por alguna razón el cuarto de Yui era completamente rosado, pero no sabía si era porque ella lo decoro así o simplemente ya estaba de ese modo, lo cual era muy probable en su opinión. Debería de hablar con ella pero parecía tan concentrada en explicarle como eran cada uno de sus primos que no quiso interrumpirla por cosas sin importancia.

No imagino que duraría tanto explicando cómo son cada uno de ellos, pero de algo le sirvió.

Shu, era el mayor, y se la pasaba sin hacer nada, además de dormir y escuchar música, pero por lo que entendió es lo mayor que ha logrado hacer desde que Yui llego.

Reiji, era el segundo hijo, además de que era el único que tenia modales y los organizaba para estar listos para cualquier cosa, un maniático del control.

Laito, era el tercer hijo, un pervertido en toda regla con gustos muy extraños.

Kanato, era el cuarto hijo, adoraba los dulces y a su oso Teddy por sobre todas las cosas, un demente con cara de niño.

Ayato, era el quinto hijo, era un arrogante de primera y el chico que le gustaba a Yui. Un tsundere en su opinión.

Subaru, era el sexto hijo, su temperamento era muy explosivo siempre debías tratar de no decir nada que lo molestara.

Aunque, no veía como Laito, Kanato y Ayato eran trillizos no se parecían en absolutamente nada, los genes de esa familia eran sumamente extraños, lo único que los marcaba como familia era su pálida piel, aunque tanta palidez también la extrañaba.

-¡Aria-chan! ¿Me estas escuchando? –La rubia sacudió a su amiga por los hombros, esperando retomar su atención.

-L-Lo siento… Me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿Decías? -Dijo en un vano intento de seguir con lo anterior.

-Me gustaría saber que pensabas ¿Puedo saber o es algo que no deba saber? –Pregunto la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, esperaba que eso la convenciera.

Miro hacia otro lado, odiaba cuando la rubia hablaba de esa forma y luego sonreía así, a veces no le quedaba de otra que terminar hablando sobre lo que pensaba, pero si iban a jugar con fuego ella también podría jugar un poco.

-Tal vez puedas saber, me preguntaba cómo te verías junto al engreído en un altar. Uhm… Ni tan mala idea es ¿No es así, Yui-san? –Le dijo, deslizando una sonrisa por sus labios.

-N-No h-hay ma-manera d-de q-que eso pase… Dudo mucho que siquiera él se lo imagine, bueno, eso creo yo. –Titubeo un poco al decir algunas palabras, estaba bastante nerviosa.

Una risita escapo de los labios de la pelinegra, a veces su amiga era algo insegura pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar con familiar, solo necesita algo de confianza en sí misma.

-¡Vamos! No tienes porque desanimarte, parecían bastante unidos en la limusina, no entiendo porque eso cambiaria fuera de ella. –Dijo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Es algo complicado, Aria-chan, estoy segura de que algún día lo entenderás, creo que le interesas a Laito-kun, muy pocas chicas le interesan, aunque eso no le quita lo pervertido. –Murmuro sonrojándose un poco.

Desvió su mirada de la rubia hacia el balcón de forma pensativa, si, estaba segura que a él le llamaban la atención todas las chicas lindas, era un pervertido de primera, aquello no iba a cambiar con facilidad aunque quisiera.

-El no es mi tipo, además, el es feo y maleducado. –Concluyo con una sonrisa ladina.

La rubia parecía anonadada por sus palabras, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, quizás ya se había vuelto loca y no lo sabía. Era lo más probable.

-¿No te gusta Laito-kun? –Susurro confundida.

Negó con la cabeza, no veía razones para mentir en algo así, además, parecía como si fuera un tema superior delicado estando en ese sitio.

-Negativo, no tiene atractivo para mí. –Musito con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-Eso es muy curioso, muchas chicas encuentran atractivo a Laito-kun, pero supongo que por algo lo dices ¿No? –La rubia fijo sus orbes rojizos en ella con atención.

-Podrá ser muy guapo, pero su personalidad no me atrae, todos en esta casa parecen ocultar algo, y, de hecho el peliblanco no me quería aquí ¿A qué se debe? –Pregunto, no quería dar muchos rodeos.

-¿E-Eh? No es nada, lo que pasa es que no suelen tener muchas visitas, debes comprenderlos un poco. –Contesto con una suave sonrisa.

-Ah… ¡Como sea! ¿Tienes algún plan para lo que queda de noche? –Le pregunto, no quería seguir hablando de los Sakamakis.

-¡S-Si! Pensaba que podríamos ir a cocinar unas cuantas galletas y luego hablar de cualquier cosa, ya sabes, de lo que tú quieras. –Exclamo entusiasmada.

Luego de hablar tomo la mano de la mayor y se la llevo casi arrastrándola hacia la cocina, en donde estaban Ayato y Laito, ambos parecían mirarse de forma tensa.

-¡Ayato-kun! ¡Laito-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarían ocupados en su habitación. –Menciono la rubia algo nerviosa.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que debes decirme Ore-sama, Chichinashi? –Espeto el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Infantil. –Dijo la pelinegra al ver la actitud de el.

-Tsk… ¿Aun sigues aquí chica emo? –Chasqueo la lengua. –Me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo todavía. –Dijo divertido.

-¿Por qué saldría corriendo? Eso sería estúpido. –Alzo una ceja.

Una risa interrumpió la plática que mantenían la pelinegra y el pelirrojo, cuando pudieron visualizar a la persona se dieron cuenta que era el castaño, parecía sumamente divertido con aquella situación.

-¿De qué te ríes? Esto no es para reírse, espero que tengas eso en claro. –Exclamo la pelinegra.

-Es que bitch-chan tiene algo de carácter, será divertido descubrir que tanto carácter podrías llegar a tener… Nfu~. –Dijo con evidente diversión.

-¿Esa es alguna clase de insinuación? –Pregunto.

No pudo evitarlo, alzo ambas cejas mirando a aquel extraño chico frente a ella, realmente no podía evitar pensar que el tenia agallas, aquello le agradaba.

-¿Por qué no lo seria? Estoy seguro que podríamos divertirnos muy bien los dos juntos. Nfu~. –Menciono soltando una risita.

-Lo siento, no eres mi tipo, lo sé, te he roto el corazón. –La pelinegra puso una mano en su pecho, dramatizando sus palabras.

Ella miraba fijamente al chico frente a ella, sus rizos castaños estaban arreglados de forma desordenada, como si tratara de lucir como todo un casanova, seguramente su cabello perfectamente arreglado y una sonrisa coqueta hacia caer a todas las chicas, parecía ser esa clase de chico.

-¿No lo soy? ¡Pero si soy el tipo de todas, bitch-chan~! Nfu~. –Se inclino un poco para llegar a la altura de ella. –Y créeme, también seré tu tipo. –Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno, no eres mi tipo precisamente, tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres llegar a serlo. –Menciono con sorna.

-¡Me encantan los retos, bitch-chan~! Esto será muy divertido… Nfu~. –Soltó una risita.

-Tengo una idea, chico pervertido ¿Te arriesgas a escucharla o no? -Dijo sonriendo con burla.

-¿Por qué me echaría para atrás estando tan cerca? Serás mía, bitch-chan~. –Susurro muy cerca del oído de ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, quiso retroceder pero eso significaría demostrarle un momento de debilidad, no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso con facilidad.

-Bien, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir sobre mi idea, Laito-san. –Lo miro con fijeza.

-Como quieras, bitch-chan, ¿O solo será una excusa para tenerme cerca? No puedes controlarte cuando estoy tan cerca, lo sé. Nfu~. –Soltó una risita, luego de decir eso.

-Idiota. –Mascullo por lo bajo.

Esa seria una noche muy larga, demasiada para su propio gusto, se estaba metiendo en la boca del león y luego se daría cuenta que fue una mala idea.

* * *

Tengo una enorme duda, al final de la primera temporada del anime, ¿Yui se convierte en vampira? Una amiga dice que si, pero no estoy del todo segura.

En fin, espero y hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

* * *

 ** _¡Respondiendo review!_**

 _Mary-chan: ¿Un trió con Yui? La verdad no lo se, soy muy shippeadora del AyatoxeYui ¡Es uno de mis OTP! Seria raro poner a Yui con alguien mas, bueno, por lo menos para mi lo seria... Si Aria fuera igual a Subaru daría miedo, pero no, tiene mas paciencia que el, de hecho, todo el mundo tiene mas paciencia que el xD_

Para los que tengan cuenta les responderé directamente todas sus dudas nwn


	3. La Feria

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son propiedad de Rejet._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Seguire la lógica del anime._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Futura pareja Oc_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Tres._**

La pelinegra se dedicó a explicarle al castaño con todo detalle lo necesario para su idea, aunque solo era una estúpida idea que la beneficiaba a ella.

El que se metiera mucho en la vida del otro perdía, eso significaba que si cualquiera de los dos andaba de curioso averiguando la vida del otro perdería y cumpliría cualquier clase de petición que le ordenará el ganador.

Luego de hacer las galletas e irse a la habitación de Yui, esta parecía un poco confundida por lo que acababa de hacer, quizás solo había hecho algo mal, ella sólo quería evitar el acoso de el.

Después de todo, ella no tenía ningún interés en la vida de él, sería absurdo incluso que lo mencionaran, aunque las palabras de el la dejaban con cierta duda.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que al final de cuentas querría saber que era el? El solo era un chico común y corriente, nada del otro mundo.

¿O no? Ciertamente la duda estaba ahí presenté, no sabía que hacer con esas palabras, podría ser una trampa de el para ganar el reto ¡Ese idiota solo plantó la duda en ella! Obviamente, quería ganar y que mejor idea que dejarla con la enorme duda.

Yui constantemente le decía que podía ir y cancelar el reto con Laito, pero ella se negaba enormemente, si lo hacía, le dejaba en claro a el que podía ganar, y ella no iba a permitir que el llegase a pensar siquiera eso, primero sobre su cadáver.

Técnicamente el resto de la noche su rubia amiga trato de disuadirla de seguir con eso, pero no veía que tenía de malo, estaba completamente segura que si ganaba le podría pedir que no se acercará más de cinco metros a su persona, o algo parecido.

Aunque debía admitir que las galletas con chispas de chocolate estuvieron bastante sabrosas, realmente su amiga sabía cocinar, ella apenas y podía hacer una sopa, lo que ya era mucho en su opinión.

 _《No debo preocuparme... No pasará nada malo, es evidente, yo ganaré》_

Desde luego ya no se encontraba en la Mansión Sakamaki, realmente se estaba aburriendo un poco en su propia casa, quizás debía empezar a hacer la tarea de biología, podría evitar hacerla a último minuto.

La tarea en si no era tan difícil solo debía hacer un resumen con sus propias palabras sobre las distintas fases de la vida. Le sorprendía aquella tarea tan fácil, ahora que lo recordaba el profesor les había dicho que algunas tareas serian fáciles. Por ello la término rápidamente, no le veía lo difícil, era muy sencillo.

-¡Qué aburrido esta todo! -Exclamo poniendo su cuaderno a un lado.

Ni lo que estaba releyendo de sus clases anteriores era entretenido, quizás solo debía irse a dormir un poco, pero era una bonita tarde para desperdiciarla de esa forma, no le parecía correcto.

Al final decidió que podría ir un rato al parque a caminar y comer un helado, solo debía tomar su dinero e irse, nada más.

Ese día el parque estaba lleno de niños pequeños con energía hasta para regalar, habían algunos adultos y unos que otros adolescentes pasando un buen rato.

Y ella sólo estaba ahí, sentada en una banca, tranquila, y con una barquilla entre sus manos de vainilla con siro de chocolate, estaba realmente delicioso.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento paso pero cuando se dio cuenta alguien estaba sentado a su lado, habían más bancas vacías, no había necesidad de sentarse en donde ella estaba. Vio de reojo a su contrario, se sorprendió mucho al ver quién era, nunca le pareció un chico interesado por pasar ratos libres.

-¿Qué haces aqui, Reiji-san? Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. -Le preguntó, esperando no incomodar al contrario.

-No creo que debas saber, no es de tu incumbencia, sin embargo veo que sientes mucha curiosidad ¿No es así? -El fijo sus ojos en ella, sin molestarse en ser amable.

-Sí, es normal sentir curiosidad, pero me iré a otro sitio si le molesto tanto. -La pelinegra estuvo a punto de pararse pero la mano de el la detuvo.

-No te he dicho que podías irte, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Laito. -Sin más, el la soltó. Lo vio confundida, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba, esto debía ser alguna trampa del castaño ¡No iba a caer en algo tan obvio como eso!

-¿De qué quiere hablar? Y conste que no estoy curioseando en la vida de él. -Dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No te comportes de forma tan altanera en mi presencia, me molesta, ahora... ¿Qué pretendes con ese reto establecido con él? Una vez que él se dé cuenta que fue un engaño no estará muy contento, estoy casi seguro de ello. -Hablo mirándola con fijeza.

Esa mirada la ponía incomoda, por ello sólo volteo un poco su rostro, la verdad le sorprendió como él había llegado tan rápido a ese razonamiento ¿Era más inteligente de lo que uno pensaba? Bueno, el tenia un porte muy elegante y su forma de hablar daba a entender que era muy inteligente, quizás las apariencias no engañaban tanto.

-¿Lo siento? No, no lo siento. Sólo quería que me dejara en paz, empezaba a convertirse en un acosador sexual y lo menos que necesito es uno. -La pelinegra agitó su mano derecha como retándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya veo ¿Crees que le puedas ganar en tu propio juego? He escuchado sobre que las cosas suelen salirse de control en este tipo de cosas... No, no puedo arriesgarme a creerte, me asegurare de que ganes y no es porque me importes, debo asegurarme de que Laito no haga nada que nos comprometa a todos. -Hablo de forma calmada, sin embargo le dirigía a ella una mirada filosa.

-¿Crees que tengo cara de querer perder? Si gano le diré que no se acerque a mi más de cinco metros, o más, en el momento lo decidiré. A todo esto ¿A qué te refieres con comprometerlos a todos? ¿Eso incluye a Yui-san? -Preguntó algo curiosa, las palabras de el solo la dejaban con dudas.

-Eso no te interesa. -Dijo con firmeza. -¿Y tú qué haces en este parque de mala vida? Tenía altas expectativas de ti, pero veo que no debí ilusionarme tanto. -Su filosa mirada se instaló nuevamente en ella.

-¿Parque de mala vida? Exageras, este es un buen sitio, pero veo que esta es tu primera vez viniendo para acá. -Le dijo con una sonrisa leve. -Eres un novato en este sitio ¿No? Me pregunto, tu... Uhm ¿Te apetece hacer algo? Parece que no sueles divertirte mucho. -Comento en el tono más amable posible.

Ahora que analizaba con cuidado sus anteriores palabras ¿Había tenido altas expectativas de ella? Eso era absurdo, quizás escucho mal y estaba confundiendo todo, si eso era.

-¿Acaso tratas de ser amable conmigo? No estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de trató, pero, no tenía planes de ningún tipo para hoy, no creo que sea tan malo pasarlo con una... chica. -Dijo acomodando sus lentes.

Por un momento le dio la impresión que diría otra cosa, aunque quizás solo se lo imaginó, eso era posible con ella.

-Bueno, espero no te ilusiones creyendo que solo yo aportaré parte de la diversión ¡Tu también ayudarás! -Exclamó de forma tranquila.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? No estoy entendiendo este método de diversión... ¿Se supone que debería seguirte la corriente? -Dijo no muy convencido ante esa idea.

-¡Sí! Justo ayer inauguraron una feria no muy lejos de aquí, a unos cuatro calles podremos hallarla ¿Vamos? -Le pregunto con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

Ella realmente estaba emocionada con la idea, desde hace días le había dicho a Yui, pero esta le decía que posiblemente esos días estaría ocupada por asuntos externos a la escuela. Eso seguía desilusionándola.

-¿Acaso crees que una feria es para una señorita? Pero como veo que no te convenceré de ir a otro sitio tendré que seguirte. -Hablo con su característica calma.

-¡Genial! Ya veras, te vas a divertir, estoy segura. -Comento para luego jalar del brazo de él.

Y así estuvo por unas cuantas calles, caminando de forma apresurada, y a pesar de que el deshacía el agarre de su brazo para andar más rápido, ella volvía a tomarlo ignorando sus quejas.

Llegaron bastante rápido en la opinión de la pelinegra, aunque el pelinegro solo dijo que fue el camino más largo de su vida.

-¡Reiji-san podríamos montarnos en la montaña rusa! ¿No es una buena idea? A mi me parece perfecta, y a esta hora no hay muchas personas. -Ella lo jalo del brazo sin prestar atención a sus quejas.

-¡Oye! ¡Escúchame! ¡Deja de jalar mi brazo! -Exclamo algo irritado.

-Ah... ¿Lo siento? Me emocione un poco, eso es todo. -Dijo riendo un poco de forma nerviosa.

-Da igual, es un comportamiento típico en... una chica. -Menciono entrecerrando sus ojos. -En fin, ¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando? -Pregunto mirando la fila.

-¿Me estás escuchando mientras te habló? Es de mala educación no escuchar a las personas cuando están hablando, creí que sabías algo tan sencillo, me decepcionas un poco. -Dijo alzándose de puntillas. -Hacemos la fila para subir a la montaña rusa ¿Te basta esa respuesta? -Lo miro de reojo.

-¿Y por qué quieres subirte a una montaña rusa? He escuchado que mayormente las chicas son las más asustadas a subir, pero te veo muy entusiasmada. Eso me hace pensar que esta no es la primera vez que te subes a uno ¿No? -Hablo, esperando la reacción de su contraria.

-Bueno... Etto... Yo... He ido a ferias desde que soy una niña, pero no suelo montarme en la montaña rusa sin compañía, hay un momento en el cual me da miedo la altura. -Titubeó un poco al principio, pero luego recobró el control de su voz.

-¿No es eso algo contradictorio para ti? Si temes a la altura quizás debemos ir a otro lado, no creas que te brindaré mi apoyó

-¿Sabes? No eres muy divertido que digamos, debes relajarte un poco, amargado. -Musitó mirándolo de reojo.

Miro al chico con precaución, sus ojos mostraban una pequeña chispa de enojo ¿O quizás solo ocultaba todo su enojó? Eso podría ser cierto.

-Deberías moderar tu vocabulario, es de muy mala educación que una chica hable de ese modo. Creo que debería irme, empiezo a enojarme. -Musitó sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por sus palabras.

-¡No! ¡Acompáñame en la montaña rusa y ya! ¡P-Por f-favor! -Exclamo hecha un manojo de nervios.

No quería subir sola, no conocía a nadie más en el sitio que la acompañará y evitará en cierta parte su miedo, amaba el juego pero cuando llegaba a la parte de arriba sentía como si se fuera a caer, se relajaba solo cuando veía que descendían como estaba establecido.

-Bien, pero me deberás un favor ¿Podrás vivir con eso? -Pregunto el pelinegro con una ladina sonrisa.

Dudo por un momento, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser aceptar? No podría ser tan malo, aunque que esa diminuta sonrisa no le daba buen augurio mayormente su rostro estaba bastante serio o estaba neutral, quizás se metería en problemas.

-Sí, podre vivir con ello. -Dijo mientras asentía.

-Perfecto. -Menciono él, acomodando sus lentes.

Era una mala idea, lo sabía, más no le importo mucho ese punto esencial ¿Porque le importaría? El favor no podría ser tan malo.

Por algún motivo la fila avanzó más rápido de lo que imagino, o quizás solo se divirtió matando su tiempo preguntándole distintas cosas al chico de los lentes, ya para ese entonces tenía un concepto de él bastante acertado.

Reiji Sakamaki, el segundo hijo de la familia, era el más educado, refinado, no le agradan las personas que no tenían modales, solía ser más tolerante que sus hermanos pero no es muy bueno verlo enojado, le gusta mucho el té, cuidaba sus vajillas con dedicación, y realmente usaba lentes porque en parte los necesitaba aunque no le dijo porque no usaba de contacto. Era todo un rarito.

Si, ese era su concepto de él.

Cuando se montaron en la montaña rusa, ella sujeto el brazo de el cuándo llegaron al punto alto, por alguna rara razón no escucho ninguna clase de queja por parte de él, quizás estaba siendo tolerante con ella, sin duda tendría que ser eso.

-¡G-Gracias! -Tartamudeo luego de bajar del juego.

-De nada, ahora debo retirarme dije que solo me quedaría para acompañarte en este juego, prepárate para cuando te pida ese favor. -Dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

-¿Ah? ¡C-Claro! -Susurro confundida.

¿Debía preocuparse? Su conciencia le decía que si.

* * *

Bueno, espero haber resuelto un par de dudas sobre la idea [?]

En fin, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Plasme bien la personalidad de Reiji? No estoy muy segura, pero me gusto como quedo [?]

Siento dejar de lado a Yui en este capitulo UvU

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **OtakuDL** y a **Kyary-Chan13** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios alentadores!

Espero tener para el domingo el próximo.


	4. ¿Platicas Curiosas?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son propiedad de Rejet._

 ** _Nota:_** _Seguiré la lógica del anime._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Futura pareja Oc_

* * *

 ** _«Capitulo Cuatro»_**

Últimamente estaba haciendo cosas raras, se había metido en un extraño reto sugerido por ella y ahora le debía un favor a alguien ¿Acaso se había vuelto demente? Empezaba a creer que era lo más probable, no solía hacer clase de cosas, quizás pasar tiempo con los Sakamakis le estaba afectando un poco.

¿O quizás su conciencia había dejado de funcionar? Sabía que pasaría algún día, pero no imagino que fuera tan pronto, aun era muy joven para perder la cordura. De eso estaba casi segura.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había con el pelinegro de los lentes, lo veía de vez en cuando en sus clases y en la clase de química les había tocado sentarse juntos aunque el no le prestó la menor atención, por un momento se preguntó porque le dolió su indiferencia, por un momento creyó que tenía otro amigo.

Aunque si se sintió observada, más de lo que debería, podría ser que alguien la seguía pero cada vez que voltea hacia atrás no había nadie, tenía alucinaciones muy fuertes. Debería ir al doctor, aunque seguramente solo le mandarían unas cuantas pastillas.

Su rubia amiga era la única que podía entenderla, de hecho, por alguna razón lograba calmarla un poco respeto a ese tema, después de todo, nadie podría estar siguiéndola, la mera idea era absurda.

Quizás lo único que necesitaba era una buena siesta, últimamente no podía dormir muy bien por la extraña sensación de ser observada.

Trataba de escuchar a su rubia amiga, pero cada cierto tiempo parpadeaba para no quedarse dormida en medio del jardín. La Academia Ryoutei o Academia Nocturna, es mas grande de lo que las personas imaginan, lo único raro era el horario que tenían.

-¿Aria-chan? ¿Me estás prestando atención? Pareces algo pensativa ¿Es lo mismo de ayer? Nadie te está siguiendo, te lo prometo. -La rubia solo sonrió, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Estás segura? Es un extraña sensación Yui-san, cuando volteo hacia atrás no hay nadie, sin embargo sé que me están siguiendo ¿Crees que me volví loca? -Le pregunto con cierta duda en su voz.

Realmente quería lograr entender los problemas de matemáticas, pero que la siguieran era algo preocupante ¿Y era un loco? ¿Un demente? ¿Un violador? ¿O algo parecido?

-Aria-chan, no es necesario que te pongas nerviosa por eso, muy posiblemente te estés imaginando todo ¿Lo has pensado? -Ella le pregunto sin darse por vencida.

Parecía como si la rubia quisiera convencerla de que ese razonamiento era más lógico, un poco más y estaba segura de que la tratarían de loca, ¿Porque se les hacía difícil a las personas creerle en algo tan sencillo como que la estaban siguiendo? Estaba segura de lo que decía.

-Yui-san, realmente me pregunto si me estoy volviendo loca, en mi familia nunca ha habido un caso parecido al mío aunque quizás si suelen conocer a mi familia por no tener una gran paciencia ¿O solo necesito dormir un poco? -Dijo soltando un suspiro, ya no sabía que pensar.

-No creo que sea eso, debes estar muy cansada y por eso te imaginas esas cosas ¿Por qué no aprovechas este fin de semana para relajarte como debes? Ayato-kun y yo tendremos una especie de cita, o eso dio a entender. -Dijo deslizando una sonrisa por sus labios.

-Ah, sí, es el cansancio... ¿Tu estarás con el engreído? Eso es muy tierno Yui-san ¿Cuando es la boda? Espero no olvides que quiero ser dama de honor ¡Será tan lindo! -Menciono juntando ambas manos.

-¡N-No pi-pienses co-cosas q-que n-no so-son! -Exclamo titubeante por las insinuaciones de la pelinegra.

-¿No? Pero realmente hacen una linda pareja, y no estoy jugando esta vez, quizás el no me agrade mucho pero eso se debe a que me dice emo ¡Y no soy emo y lo sabes, Yui-san! -Comento frunciendo el ceño.

-¿E-Eh? ¡G-Gracias, Aria-chan! ¿Crees que le guste a Ayato-kun? Solo hay un motivo por el cual podría estar conmigo. -Dijo la rubia, algo desanimada.

La vio confundida ¿A qué se refería con eso? Ese idiota sería totalmente afortunado de estar con ella, eso era más que obvio, aunque había algo que le preocupaba ¿Solo un motivo? Eso era confuso, no saber mucho de relaciones era confuso.

-Yui-san, no digo esto porque seas mi amiga pero cualquier chico sería totalmente afortunado de estar contigo y aquel que no lo aprecie debe ser un idiota. -Aseguró la de oscuros cabellos con una sonrisa.

-Oh... Vaya... ¡E-Eso es muy tierno, Aria-chan! Hice una buena elección al escogerte como amiga, aunque para eres mi mejor amiga. -Comento la rubia antes de abalanzarse hacia su amiga y estrujarla en un abrazo.

No se quejo ante el improvisado abrazo, a veces su amiga solía ser espontánea en ese tipo de cosas y no veía motivos para desilusionarla.

-Yui-san... Somos mejores amigas, eso todos lo saben y si no lo saben deberían tenerlo presente. -Dijo separándose un poco de ella.

-Sí, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Aria-chan? -Le pregunto la rubia terminando de separarse de ella.

-¿Uh? Claro, puedes preguntar lo que sea y lo sabes muy bien. -Menciono con tranquilidad.

No entendía porque había tanto misterio de repente, solo esperaba no meterse en ninguna clase de problemas, aunque no podía ser malo ella jamás la metería en un problema.

-¿Te gusta alguno de mis primos? Es simple curiosidad. -Le menciono con curiosidad.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡N-No deberías pensar en esa clase de cosas! Todos ellos son feos, ninguno es mi tipo. -Agitó su mano derecha tratando de terminar con el tema.

-¿Feos? Pero ellos son lindos, aunque a mí solo me gusta Ayato-kun. -Le dijo de forma animada, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Es posible, aunque no es algo muy importante ¿Sabes? La belleza no lo es todo, sus actitudes es lo que realmente importa. –Menciono soltando un suspiro. –Aunque, bueno, debo admitir que tienes primos muy lindos ¡Excepto el engreído y el pervertido! Esos dos son unos idiotas. –Gruño al decir aquello.

-¿Entonces? ¿Shuu, Reiji, Kanato o Subaru? Son los únicos que quedan, y no creo que me haya faltado alguno. –Le dijo mirándola con atención.

-Uh. Si tuviera que escoger entre ellos creo que sería a… ¿Reiji-san? Creo que es el mas normal, además de Shuu, aunque este último es solo un vago. –Dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Prefieres a Reiji-san? Eso es muy curioso, por un momento pensé que escogerías a Subaru-kun. –Susurro confundida.

¿Tan rara había sido su elección? Creyó que sería la respuesta más sensata, no se suponía que ella reaccionaria de ese modo.

-¿Fue una elección muy extraña? Creí que sería la opción más inteligente, así lo creo yo. –Se removió en su sitio algo confundida.

-No te preocupes por eso, no todos piensan de la misma manera y realmente fue una elección más curiosa que otra cosa. –Musito moviendo una de sus manos.

-Sí, supuse que dirías algo así… ¿Ya te vas? –Le comento al ver que empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

-Si, a Reiji-san no le gusta cuando las personas llegan tarde, es mejor no tentar a la suerte ¿No lo crees? –Menciono con una pequeña sonrisa.

Levanto la mirada para mirar cómo se iba con un paso apresurado, realmente quizás ella también debía irse o llegaría tarde a su casa, aunque dudaba que sus padres notaran mucho su ausencia. Quizás debía levantarse del césped y empezar a caminar, si tan solo tuviera ganas o tuviera un buen motivo para irse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí pero si sabía que ya se estaba haciendo más de noche, incluso era más tarde de lo usual y ella aun estaba en la Academia.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, quizás su casa estaba lejos de la Academia pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para tomar un taxi o por lo menos el bus. La próxima vez se aseguraría de traer suficiente para todo lo que necesite.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía, pero cada vez que mirada los alrededores no había nada, todo estaba solo ¿Por qué se imaginaria que la estaban siguiendo? La situación era bastante extraña ya.

-Uh… ¿Q-Quien e-eres? –Tosió un poco para recobrar la compostura. -¿Quién anda ahí? –Pregunto, mirando a los lados.

Mirar hacia la carretera le daba algo de miedo, ya no pasaba ni un solo carro, no había ni un solo alma cerca de ella, debería empezar a correr en ese mismo momento. Si, lo haría.

No lo dudo mas, por alguna razón sus pies ya se habían empezado a mover para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo como loca, si, esa no era su mejor toma.

Realmente empezaba a asustarse, sus pasos poco a poco empezaron a volverse más lentos conforme daba cada traspiés eso significaba que se estaba cansando muy rápido, desde ese momento iría a todas sus clases de educación física.

Estaba ya bastante cerca de su rostro cuando sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro, casi por instinto lo golpeo con su bolso, el cual se había deslizado con rapidez hacia su mano.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡M-Me has dado un susto de muerte, idiota! –Dijo gruñendo por lo bajo.

Y fue en ese momento que quiso matar al contrario frente a ella, ella no merecía esa clase de sustos, estaba muy joven para morir de un infarto.

-Ara, ara, cálmate, ni que te fuera a matar. –El contrario agito su mano algo cansino.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón ¿A dónde has ido tonto? Me has dejado abandonada. –Sonrió con calma.

No debía preocuparse por el chico, el jamás le haría ninguna clase de daño, es por eso que lo quería tanto, aunque la sensación de sentirse vigilada persistía aun.

* * *

¿Quien es el desconocido? ¿Tienen alguna idea? Las dejare con la duda (?)

Empiezo a creer que dejo todo en la mejor parte xD

¡Espero les haya gustado! :33

* * *

 ** _¡Respondiendo review!_**

 _Mary-chan: ¡No te preocupes por eso! Me alegra que te gustara. No se puede confiar en Reiji en esa clase de cosas, es peligroso (?) Hasta la proxima._

Para los que tengan cuenta les responderé directamente todas sus dudas nwn


	5. ¡Especial Año Nuevo!

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de DL son propiedad de Rejet._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Seguiré la lógica del anime. Esto es un especial, no forma parte de la trama como tal, luego subiré el próximo capitulo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Futura pareja oc/Algo Occ._

* * *

—¿Are? ¡No entiendo porque debemos usar estas yukatas, Yui-san! —La de cabellos negros se quejo por usar esa clase de prendas.

¡Esa maravillosa situación había sido idea de su rubia amiga! Realmente no quería estar vestida de esa forma, aun así, debía admitir que Yui se veía muy bien. Ese bonito color rosado le quedaba, ademas, esas flores que tenia ayudaba a acentuar sus hermosos ojos rosados. ¡Vaya! Era como si Yui hubiera elegido ese atuendo para resaltar sus ojos, aunque eso también producía que su piel se viera un poco mas pálido y... Su cabello parecida relucir también.

¿Y ella? Bueno, ella usaba un yukata de color verde agua, tenia algunos círculos de color negro. Aunque, el hecho de que tuviera algo de color negro fue producto de palabras molestos por parte de cierto pelirrojo, ¡Que no era emo! Ciertamente, este no se salvo de un golpe de su parte.

—C-Creo que te queda muy bien ese yukata, Aria-chan...—Las mejillas de la rubia se encontraban algo sonrojadas, sabia que era porque cierto chico la estaba viendo.

—¡Pero esto es ridículo! Y-Yo... ¡No me gusta! Es... muy extraño usar esto...—Mascullo en voz baja, aun le parecía una mala idea.—A-Ademas... ¡N-No me gusta como me esta viendo ese _pervertido_! —Desvió su mirada, un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Sus ojos vieron como la rubia desviaba su mirada hacia el _pervertido_ , el cual era, sin lugar a dudas, Laito. ¿Quien fue el de la brillante idea de ir a un Templo? De Yui, por supuesto, la rubia quería empezar bien el año rezando. ¡¿Porque debía meterla en sus planes?! No tenia la menor idea.

—Laito-kun... Bueno... S-Solo debes ignorarlo, Aria-chan.—La rubia poso ambas manos en los hombros de su amiga.—Por favor, Aria-chan, diviértete. Tal vez esto te quite un poco el estrés, ¿si? —Esta solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

—Uhm... ¡Esta bien! Lo disfrutare, pero no me vayas a dejar sola.~ —Suplico con un deje de vergüenza, solo por esa vez, podría soportar ser el mal tercio entre Ayato y Yui.

—¡Claro que no! Te insistí mucho para que vinieras, no te dejaría sola.—Le dedico una suave sonrisa, esperando calmar a la contraria.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso me alegra! —Se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio, aun así, busco al pelirrojo.

Oh, si, no confiaba en ese teñido arrogante. Estaba casi segura de que haría alguna treta para hacer que su amiga la dejara sola con alguna de sus supuestos primos, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, o eso esperaba.

Le sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente que había en ese Templo, no era un sitio muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeño. Mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos, había mucha gente en su opinión. Se aseguro de seguir a la rubia, trataba de confundirla con otra persona, eso seria vergonzoso.

¡Habían tantos puestos de comida, y esas cosas! Seguro las personas de ese sitio debían amar los festivales que hacían en aquel Templo, porque murmuraban cosas de todo tipo, oír comentarios positivos sobre el sitio la calmaban.

—¡Yui-san! ¡¿Donde esta?! —Miro hacia todos lados, solo había despegado su vista de ella un segundo, nada mas uno.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios, tendría que explorar aquel sitio para poder hallarla, si encontraba cierta cabellera rojiza la encontraría a ella. ¡Pan comido! Si, eso debería pensar. Pero no.

Nada era tan sencillo como le gustaría, quizás por ello se le perdió la rubia, lo cual, en su opinión, se le hizo un tanto injusto. No quería quedarse estancada en un sitio, así que, decidió proseguir con su camino antes de tener que toparse con cierto _pervertido_.

—Oe, bitchy-chan, ¿Estas sola? —Canturreo una voz a sus espaldas.

 _Corre. Corre. **¡Corre!**_

No dudo un segundo en hacerle caso a su subconsciente, después de todo, quedarse a solas con el no era una muy buena idea. De hecho, haberse quedado en ese sitio había sido una muy mala idea, ¡Una muy mala! Sin embargo, no es como si este se fuera rendir tan fácil, ¿no? ¡Ojala así lo fuera!

Estaba tanto frustrada. En esos momentos, le dirigía unas palabras mentales a Yui no muy educadas, el enojo seguro se le terminaba pasando en un par de minutos, mientras, debía buscar a alguien decente, o lo mas decente posible.

—Alguien... S-Solo necesito estar con alguien... Cualquier persona...—Observo a todos lados con un claro gesto preocupado, mas todas las personas estaban ocupadas.

—¿A donde crees que vas? Sera un problema si te pierdes, ven acá.—El contrario tomo su muñeca para luego empezar a caminar.

Sinceramente, el caminaba, ella estaba siendo arrastrada con el. La fuerza que el contrario ejercía en su muñeca impedía que pudiera escapar, ese no estaba siendo un buen inicio de año, cuando empezara a supuestamente a rezar se quejaría un par de veces.

—¡E-Espera! E-Estoy cansada...—Se quejo, tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre.

—¿Eh? Bueno, tal vez he sido muy duro contigo. Te ofrezco una disculpa.—Se limito a desviar su mirada, eso no evito el diminuto sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, si fue de forma inconsciente no me importa mucho. Aunque... ¿Porque parecía que tenias mucha prisa? No siempre Reiji-san parece perder la calma.—Ella solo sonrió de medio lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Que querría el chico? Era una pregunta que se hacia, por alguna razón, la curiosidad la carcomía.

—Aria...—El de lentes la observo por unos momentos, parecía analizarla.—Te ves bien con esa yukata.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, anteriormente, Laito le había dicho que se veía provocativa e incluso le pregunto si lo estaba tentando, por supuesto, luego huyo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Últimamente los comentarios del pervertido le afectaban, seguía sin saber muy bien el porque de ello, aun esperaba encontrar las respuestas.

—¡G-Gracias, Reiji-san! —No pudo evitar hacer una reverencia, tal vez eso ocultaría sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—No tienes porque exagerar, solo fue un cumplido.—Dijo con una fingida molestia, pero era obvio su vergüenza.

—Reiji-san... Se ve muy tierno avergonzado...—Tomo aire, preparándose para una reprimenda.

No, nada. Lo observo, y a su parecer, el sonrojo había aumentado. Todo fue súbitamente arruinado al escuchar _esa_ voz.

—¡Bitchy-chan~! ¿Que haces con Reiji-san? Si quieres divertirte deberías venir conmigo. Nfu.~—Canturreo en su oído.

Debía de admitir que un escalofrió recorrió su piel por ello, una acción inesperada para ella, quizás por eso sin _querer_ le dio un codazo en el estomago.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —Ella simplemente fingió estar lamentándose por eso.

—¡Bitchy-chan~! ¡Eso me dolió~! Deberás compensarmelo. Nfu~ —Toco su estomago con ambas manos, dramatizando el momento, para luego sonreír como siempre.

—Ya te pedí disculpas, es todo.—Alzo su mano, tratando de ponerla frente a la cara de este.

Una tos se escucho, evidentemente, era Reiji. No se había movido un solo centímetro, y le dirigía una mirada filosa a su hermano menor. El _amor de hermano_ s se podía sentir en el aire, notese la ironía. Sabia que esa no seria la primera, ni la ultima mirada de odio que se mandarían ese año, ¡Tal vez hubieran tantas que luego no podría contarlas! No tenia la menor idea de porque eso la emociono por unos cortos segundos.

—¡Ahí esta! ¡Yui-san! —Sus pies se movieron por si solos, y cuando menos lo espero, estaba abrazando a la rubia con fuerza.—¡Wah~! ¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola, Yui-san! —Lloriqueo un poco en el hombro de la contraria, aunque se aseguro de ocultar su rostro o la gran parte de su rostro para no ser vista.

—A-Aria-chan... ¡L-Lo siento! Me distraje por un momento, luego Ayato-kun qui-quiso ver unas cosas y decidí acompañarlo.—Un sonrojo adorno las blanquecinas mejillas de la contraria.

—Ya no importa, solo... solo... no me dejes sola.—Dijo con un hilo de voz, incluso ella le pareció algo vergonzosa su petición.

—No tienes porque preocuparte por eso mas, ¡Hablo en serio! —La animo con una sonrisa.—Ademas, ¡Ya pronto podremos ir a rezar! —La rubia tomo una de sus muñecas para jalarla hacia donde estaba la multitud amontonada.

Pudo visualizar a algunas personas de pie, otras arrodilladas, pero todas tenían algo en común, rezaban. Su amiga se quedo a su lado de pie, junto sus manos y cerro los ojos. Y ella... ¿Que debía hacer? No solía ir a esa clase de festivales, de hecho, solo los miraba de lejos... Hasta el día de hoy.

—『 _Al Dios que este escuchando esto... etto... ¿Podrías concederme un año tranquilo? Realmente no me molestaría, aunque... Tampoco me separes de Yui-san... Y t-tal vez tampoco de sus primos... ¡Es todo! ¡Hasta el siguiente año!_ 』 —

Abrió sus ojos cuando la rubia la sacudió, el monumental silencio se convirtió con rapidez en un mar de voces distintas, preguntando que habían pedido. A pesar de que aun no lo comprendía del todo, era feliz, porque estaba allí con su mejor amiga. ¿Que mas podría pedir?

—Oe, bitchy-chan, ¿Que te parece iniciar el año tu y yo solos? —Susurro una voz en su oído, solo por reflejo ella volvió a golpearlo.—¡Itte! Eres realmente mala, bitchy-chan, ¿O es que no me quieres? Nfu.~ —Este solo soltó una pequeña risa, divertido con la situación.

—Es un mal inicio de año, para ti, no para mi.—Sonrió con levedad, le divertía golpearlo.

—¡Oi, Chichinashi! ¡Ore-sama reclama tu atención! —El pelirrojo se hizo a oír, llamando la atención de la rubia.

—¿Ayato-kun? ¿Pasa algo? —Esta se acerco preocupada al pelirrojo, pensando que tenia algo malo.

La de oscuros cabellos abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que paso a continuación. ¡¿Quien se creía ese idiota para besar a su mejor amiga de esa forma?! Aunque, al menos le alegraba ver una expresión de felicidad en el rostro de la rubia.

—Que indecentes.—Una mano se poso en su cabeza, no era necesario fijarse para saber que era Reiji.

—Son tiernos... ¿Esto los hará pareja o que? —Hablo sin pensarlo, tenia curiosidad.

—Tch. Me quiero ir ya.—Por arte de magia Subaru apareció, provocando que diera un pequeño salto.

—¡No aparezcas así, Subaru-kun! Da un poco de miedo.—Se quejo la de cabellos oscuros.

—Ya cállense, trato de descansar un poco.—La voz de cierto rubio se hizo a oír, casualmente, estaba recostado en una pared.

—Ne, ne... A Teddy no le gusta este lugar, ¿No es así, Teddy? —El de cabellos lilas dirigió su mirada a su amigo afelpado, poseía una extraña mirada.

Una pequeña gotita de sudor bajo por la frente de la chica, al parecer todos los Sakamaki habían decidido hacer acto de presencia, ¿Donde estuvieron todo el rato que habían desaparecido? No tenia la menor idea.

Aun así, decidió dedicarle una fugaz mirada a su amiga y al pelirrojo. Estaban tan cerca, ya no se besaban, pero ahora iban tomados de las manos, aquello se le hizo tierno. ¡Mas le valía a ese teñido no lastimarla o sabría quien era Aria Hikumori!

—¡Aria! —Llamo una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Esa so-! —Se callo repentinamente, no esperaba verlo ahí.—¿Ru-Ruki-san? —Abrió sus ojos en demasía, lo único que faltaba era que aparecieran los otros tres hermanos.

—Oh.~ ¡Pero si es M-Neko-chan! —Exclamo la voz de cierto rubio.

¿Porque la Tierra no la tragaba en ese mismo instante? Seria lo mejor, para ella, por supuesto.

—Aria-san... ¿Que... haces por...aquí? —La voz de Azusa la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Uh? ¡¿Y el edificio humano?! —Miro a todos lados, buscando a Yuma.

—Yuma-kun... vendrá con... algunos... retrasos...—Nuevamente fue Azusa el que hablo.

—Ne, ne, ¡Vamos a divertirnos lo que queda de la feria, M-Neko-chan! Después de todo, es mejor estar con nosotros que con los Sakamaki.—Utilizo sus manos para empujar un poco sus hombros, esperando que avanzara.

—¡Es-Espera, Kou-san! ¡Vengo con Yui-san, no con los Sakamakis! —Trato de excusarse de forma inútil.

—¿A donde creen que van con bitchy-chan? Aun no he jugado con ella. Nfu.~ —Evidentemente, Laito volvía a reclamar su atención.

—Ella puede venir con nosotros si así lo desea, Kou, por favor, no la presiones.—Ruki dio un paso al frente, tratando de evitar una disputa con el Clan Sakamaki.

—¡Me gustaría ir con ustedes un rato! Yui-san, ¿Te molesta si voy con ellos? Igual veo que estas algo ocupada.—Se acerco a su rubia amiga, buscando su aprobación.

De una forma _sutil_ miro la mano que sostenía Yui, era la de Ayato. Realmente se veían muy bien los dos, a pesar de todo, ya se imaginaba una boda y todo.

—Por supuesto, Aria-chan, ¡Cuídate, por favor! —La rubia le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Antes siquiera pudiera dar un paso hacia atrás, algo la alzo del suelo, era muy fácil saber quien era. El edificio humano.

—Era todo lo que necesita escuchar... Gracias, Eva.—Hablo el mas alto con ella en brazos.

—¡Wah~! ¡Bájame, Yuma-san! —Golpeo la espalda del castaño un par de veces.

—Es muy injusto que Yuma-kun tenga toda la diversión, ¿No es así, M-Neko-chan? —El rubio soltó un pequeño quejido, ante tal injusticia.

—No recordaba que fuera un juguete con el cual jugar.—Cerro sus ojos por un momento, esperando recuperar la calma.

Pudo escuchar como Ruki invitaba a Yui a pasar un rato con ellos, esta se negó diciendo que pasaría el rato con Ayato, quizás fue su imaginación, pero por un momento pudo ver una expresión afligida en el rostro de Ruki, sin embargo, desapareció dejando su rostro neutral como la mayo ria del tiempo. ¿A Ruki le gustaba Yui? Bueno, eso tenia sentido. Por eso era tan atento con ella, siempre parecía cuidarla sin que esta lo notara, y procuraba el hecho de que estuviera bien. ¿Como no lo había notado antes? Era una lastima que Yui se fijara en Ayato, en su opinión, también haría una hermosa pareja con el Mukami.

—Uhm... Aria-san... ¿No... crees que... el... Templo... esta muy... animado? —Azusa levanto la mirada para poder mirarla.

Ella observo los alrededores, a pesar de que ya era un nuevo año, y ya se hubiera rezado, aun habían muchas personas en el sitio. Un festival bastante animado, incluso parecía algo muy tierno. ¿Cuantos festivales se habrán hecho ahí? ¿Cuantas familias habrán salido contentas?

—Creo que es normal, es un festival, ¿no? Es normal que aun hallan personas buscando algo de diversión.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al final de cuentas, termino sentada en los hombros de Yuma como si fuera alguna clase de niña pequeña, algunas personas se detenían a mirarlos de forma extraña. Nada importante. ¡Los Mukami eran realmente su tipo de familia ideal! Era agradable el simple hecho de que estos la consideraran una especie de hermana menor, incluso le han dicho en varias ocasiones que no tendrían problemas con adoptarla.

En momentos como esos, suele sentir como sus mejillas se calientan por tales proposiciones, aunque mentalmente, agradece tener unos 'hermanos mayores' como ellos.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo, My Dear Family~! —El rubio Mukami no dudo un solo segundo en abalanzarse hacia donde estaba Yuma con ella.

Si no hubiera sido por Ruki, habrían terminado en el suelo, y ella probablemente habría tenido una que otra herida. Por esa clase de situaciones, Ruki era el cerebro de la familia Mukami, prevenir accidentes era una de sus especialidades.

—Cuidado Kou, debemos cuidar de nuestra pequeña hermanita, no hacerle daño.—Fingió reprender el mayor, a pesar de todo, sus palabras tenían algo de seriedad.

—¡H-Hai, Ruki-kun! —El rubio hizo una especie de saludo militar.

Luego de eso, empezó a exclamar un montón de disculpas hacia mi persona, cosas como "¿Onee-chan esta bien?" "¿M-Neko-chan necesita algo?" "¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" A pesar de todo, al final al que tuvieron que calmar y tranquilizar, fue a el.

El final de ese día, no estaba siendo tan malo, fue bastante divertido y entretenido. No podía quejarse por nada, no tendría porque, un excelente inicio de año.

—Aria... ¿Podrías prestarme atención un momento? —Una voz masculina se dirigió hacia su persona, por lo cual decidió prestarle atención.

—¿Si? ¿Que pasa? —Dirigió su mirada hacia el contrario, no le molestaba mucho hablar con el en esos momentos.

—Solo quería hacer algo, para empezar bien el año. —Este no se detuvo, hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

Por un momento, se confundió, ¿Que querría? Debería estar con los demás Sakamaki. Pero, cierta presión en sus labios no la dejo pensar mas, espera... el... ¡¿La estaba besando?! Antes de que pudiera empujarlo, algo los separo de forma repentina, era Ruki. Le agradeció mentalmente, dado que no tenia cabeza para poder responder.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso con nuestra hermanita, Sakamaki.—Amenazo Ruki al otro.

—¡Mooh~! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería ser el primer beso de la M-Neko-chan~! —Kou se quejaba a su lado con un puchero.

—Eso fue... inesperado... y... muy grosero...—Por segunda vez en la noche, Azusa dejo de observar sus vendas para ver el 'escándalo' que se formo.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar otra vez a Aria, Sakamaki! —Yuma se acerco, para nuevamente, volver a cargarla.

—Deberían dejar de protegerla tanto, si siguen así, ella se escapara de ustedes.—El Sakamaki solo soltó una leve risa, para luego retirarse.

Todo lo que paso luego de eso fue confuso, ¿Porque? ¿Porque debía darle un beso? De entre todas las cosas... ¿Porque un beso...?

Era incapaz de escuchar las voces preocupadas del Clan Mukami, sabia que le hablaban, pero aun seguía anonadada. Ya su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora:_**

 **Soy muy cruel, l** **o se. (?) ¿Quieren saber que Sakamaki beso a Aria, no? Pues, solo puedo decir que esta entre Laito o Reiji. Por ello mantuve una personalidad algo neutral en las acciones, el/la que adivine quien era o quien creía que era se ganara la dedicación del próximo capitulo.**

 **Aun así, quiero decirles, ¡Un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, mis bellas/os lectores! Espero no tener que que abandonar el fic por meses, no actualizo seguido, lo se, pero quise compensarlo con este especial medio raro... ¡Ah, si! Esto es un especial, no forma parte de la trama principal.** **Aunque, espero igual esto les guste uv**

 **Respecto a los Mukami, en los próximos capítulos verán como se volvieron hermano y el porque son protectores con Aria. Espero no les moleste el minúsculo spoiler...**


End file.
